Wolf
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Perry befriends a orphan wolf puppy, Tyra. Tyra tells Perry her parents died from poachers. Can Perry get her a home before anyone finds her?
1. Chapter 1

Tyra yawned and stretched. The box was really cramped with old toys and stuff. Ever since those Poachers went into the woods a month ago, she never had any comfort since. Tyra walked out of the box and walked to town.

Suddenly, a delicious smell filled the air. Tyra followed to smell's direction and found herself at the bakery. She sneaked in when a women opened the door. Tyra watched the woman as the woman ordered a few donuts, small cakes, and cookies. When the woman payed, the bag had a small cut in it. One of the cookies fell out. Tyra stood there for a while before diving to it.

The yummy taste got her drooling. She ate the cookie after a few bites. Tyra walked out of the bakery, full. When a male voice said "Get!!! Shoo!!!!" the baker threw a old spatula at Tyra, which made her run off. She sighed when she was in safety. Tyra walked off with her ears drooping. She wished her mom was with her. A crash was heard from on the top of a building. She shot her head up to find the source of the noise. A man walked out of the building. Tyra ran in before the door was open. Stairs were by the door, so she ran up the stairs. After about 13 minutes, Tyra sat on the top floor, gasping for breath. Suddenly, music started playing

_You put your hands up_

_And Play my song_

_I know I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah…_

_It's a party in the USA!!!!_

Suddenly, Tyra heard "Perry the Platypus!! Quit playing with my Radio!!" She poked her head in a room. A man and a small figure with a fedora were in the room fighting. made Perry hit change that!!!!) I mean, a arm reached from the wall and grabbed the Fedora guy. "Now, Perry the Platypus, as you can see I've made a machine that will make all Wild animals come from Danville's forest, and we will all destroy you!!! Now, I just need to find out which button it was…." the man stood there, thinking. Tyra looked at the fedora guy, who she realized was a Platypus called Perry. She looked around to find a source to let him go, when she saw a plug. The plugs cord led to the arm. Tyra walked quietly to the plug. The Platypus msut have heard good, because he turned around to look at her. Tyra looked at him for a second then continued her way. The Platypus watched her move to the plug. Suddenly, the man said "Oh, yeah!! I remember now!!!!" he started to push a button when Perry got his arm free and threw a little pebble at the door.

"Oh! Someone's at the door. Be right there!!!" The man said walking to the door. He opened the door and said "Doofenshmirtz, hello? HELLO??? You dumb little tricksters! That was 5 years ago! QUIT REMINDING ME!!!!!" Tyra pulled the plug with her teeth. The arm let Perry go. "Perry the Platypus!! How did you escape!?!?" Doofenshmirtz shouted. He looked to the left and saw Tyra sitting by the dead arm. "A wild animal let you go?? Dang it!! I was supposed to be the one to rule all animals!!! But since you gave me a good start…." he pressed a button which made another arm grab Tyra. Tyra struggled to get free. Perry glared at Doofenshmirtz and tackled him. "Perry, ow!!!!" Heinz shouted. He threw Perry off him and made Perry hit a button. "Oh no, Perry the Platypus!! That's the Self-destruct button for the building!" Doofenshmirtz shouted. A female voice said "Self destruct in 14….13…..12….." Perry frantically looked for a button and found one. He quickly slammed his fist on it. Tyra's hand let her go. Tyra yelped as she fell. Perry quickly ran to her and caught her in his arms. They both ran out of the building. Pretty soon….BOOM. "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!!!" Doofenshmirtz shouted as he flew through the air. Tyra sighed. Perry looked at her _"You okay?" _Tyra looked at him _"Yeah, I'm okay." _Perry put her down. They both walked to his Jetcar. _"Do you have any place to stay?" _Perry asked. Tyra frowned and shook her head. Perry thought alittle and said _"Well, you can stay in my HQ for the night"_ Tyra gave hima confused look but smiled and nodded. Perry smiled and picked her up. He put her in the passenger seat and buckled her up. After a few minutes, they were in Perry's HQ. Perry parked the vehicle and Put Tyra in a little box. _"Okay, you can stay here tonight" _Perry said. He petted her for a minute and left. Tyra sighed and layed down. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyra woke up to hear a voice say: "Good Morning, Agent P. Doofenshmirts is up to something with Who-Knows-what.. We need you to stop what he's doing, ok? Wait. Why am I saying OK when I know you'll do it?"

Tyra yawned and got up. When the screen went off and turned black, Perry walked to Tyra and put her in his aircraft.

*

Heinz was watching Tv "A ring of fire?? A RING OF FIRE!!?! I COULD MAKE SOMETHIN _WAY _BETTER THAN WHAT THAT DOLPHIN IS MAKING!!!!!"

Perry barged in the room, killing another work of art called a door. "Perry the Platypus!!! I really need to get you a pet door because sheesh! Those doors are like expensive!!" He started to press a button but Perry stopped him. He picked Tyra up and put her in front of the tv. "Um…Ok…" Doof said then he pressed the button and a cage landed on Perry, trapping him.

While Perry and Doof were fighting, Tyra was interested in what she was watching.

"Jet ski's for everyone!!"

"NO! Then, I will have my revenge because the humans will be jumping through hoops!"

Apparently, a dolphin was arguing with a lemur.

A little lemur was growling at a human girl, unknowingly. Then finally, Penguins fighting lobsters. Tyra was getting confused, but you have to admit, Kowalski was REALLY cute, aside from Private.

Tyra watched it for a while before hearing the building say "Self destruct in 1.32 seconds" Perry grabbed Tyra and jumped out the window. Tyra waited for her to hit the ground when she saw they were riding a parachute. "Thank you, Kowalski, thank you Kowalski…" Doof was throwing a fit about POM "Why thank the good guy?!"

BOOM! the building exploded. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus" he muttered while his hair began to fire up.

* * *

Perry decided this would be safe. Instead of putting Tyra in the HQ, he decided to see if Linda would like her. "Oh, there you are Perry!" Phineas said. Perry motioned to Tyra to follow. Tyra gulped and followed. "Aww, how cute is it??" Isabella asked picking Tyra up. "Hey, Perry! Did you find a friend?" Phineas said petting Tyra. Perry gave Tyra a wink. Tyra smiled.

Maybe this would work.

**Yes, I put POM: Dr. BlowHoles revenge cause I was watching it when I was writing this chapter. **


End file.
